


Kryptonite

by kieyra



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieyra/pseuds/kieyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few words about Felicity and Oliver in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

Felicity’s orgasms are extraordinary.

“I can’t take any more,” she says, breathless, after he’s already lost count anyway.

But she trembles under his fingers again, and since her apartment walls are thin she puts a fresh set of bite marks on his shoulder. Her face is flushed and radiant, and her hair spills all over her flower-print pillowcases. Muscles shudder all over her body.

“Wouldn’t you rather just have sex?” she says, when she’s caught her breath again.

“I can’t help it,” Oliver says. “I’m fascinated by the number of orgasms you can have in a row.”

Felicity laughs. “I guess it’s my superpower. But you know, most women are, uh, multi-orgasmic.”

“Not like you. Not like this.”

“I guess you’d know better than I would.” She means because he’s had so many lovers, Oliver knows, but she doesn’t sound bitter, just matter-of-fact.

“One more?”

“I can’t.”

“Is that a challenge?”

As challenges go, it’s not difficult, and his fingers have become very practiced. He hardly feels her teeth at his shoulder. Felicity’s not nearly strong enough to breach the threshold of physical pain he’s developed over the years.

But: “Ow, ow, ow!” She’s shuddering again, but not in a good way.

“What? Felicity, are you okay?” He draws back his hand. Reflexes kick in. Hard-wired responses come online. He doesn’t have his bow, not here at her place, but he knows the precise location of everything in her apartment that might be used as a makeshift weapon.

But what, exactly, is the threat here?

“Ow!” And now Felicity is out of the bed, sort of hopping on one foot, rubbing that same leg and grimacing.

“Felicity!” He scans her naked body for signs of injury, but sees nothing to indicate the source of her pain.

“Muscle cramp in my thigh,” she groans. “Argh argh argh.”

“Stand on that leg! Put all your weight on it!” Muscle fatigue is something he’s very familiar with.

She stares at him like he’s an idiot. “What does it look like I’m doing right now, the Macarena?”

But then she’s laughing, grabbing at sheets to cover herself while Oliver forces himself to take his alarm level down a few notches. And then he’s laughing too.

“Ow,” she says again. “Okay, okay. I think I’m going to live.”

He draws her back into the bed. “Sorry,” he says. “If orgasms are your superpower, I guess I may be your kryptonite.”

She smiles at him. “I think I just need to eat more bananas. Potassium deficiency.”

“One more, then?”

“Oh, good _God_.” 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I normally write full plotted stories, not little drabbles like this, but it, uh, just came to me.


End file.
